User blog:TendoTheGamer/ONE MINUTE MELEE - Tendo vs Masta
THE RUBY WARS HAPPENED AGAIN ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS HAPPEN IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH MELEE! One Minute Melee Chat Room During the Ruby Wars, Masta (Mario) betrayed Tendo (Mega Man), and stabbed him. Tendo fell down. "Why..I thought you we're my..best..friend.." he said. Masta then crosses his arms saying "There are no friends in Waifu War." Suddenly, a 1-Up falls out of nowhere, hitting Tendo, as he jumps up. Tendo: DIE! This oughta be a fight to remember! FIGHT! 60 Tendo throws tons of Metal Blades at Masta, who jumped up, grabbing one, and throwing it back. 56 Tendo teleports behind Masta, and Falcon Punches him. 53 Upon going flying, Masta says "You can't do that! Your Mega Man!" 52 Tendo: I'm Tendo, and we play by MY RULES. Tendo raised his hand. 50 Tendo summons tons of Koopas around Masta, who raises a Ice Flower up, and freezes all the Koopas. 48 Masta uses a Raccoon Leaf, and becomes a fusion between Ice and Racoon. 45 Masta rushes at Tendo. 43 Tendo throws Waluigi at Masta. 41 Masta punches Waluigi apart. 39 "Knock knock" said Tendo, as he reached into his pocket. 38 "IT'S KNUCKLES!" Tendo yelled, throwing Knuckles at Masta. 37 Masta blocks, but Knuckles punches him constantly, and explodes, sending several eggplants flying. 34 Tendo teleports behind Masta, and kicks him in his nuts. 32 Tendo uppercuts Masta up, and charges a blast, preparing to finish him. 30 A Thwomp comes out of nowhere, hitting Tendo down. 28 Masta laughed, seeing Tendo's head roll out. 26 Suddenly, a portal opens behind him. 24 Tendo comes out sitting on a floating throne. 23 Masta looked at him, confused. 22 "HAHAHAHAH!" Tendo laughed. "You barely managed to defeat my Super Easy Mode level Tendo-Bot. 20 "It was on it's hardest mode, wasn't it?" replied Masta. 19 "Uhhhh. SHADDUP AND DIE!" Tendo said. 17 Machine Guns and cannons come out of Tendo's throne, blasting at Masta. 15 Masta summons a pipe infront of him, which takes the hits, but explodes. 12 Tendo goes into another portal, his throne summoned, and comes out behind Masta. 11 Masta prepared to fight. 10 "10 SECOND COMBO TIME!" yelled Tendo, as a random hand comes out of nowhere, uppercutting Masta into the air. 9 Tendo and his throne fly up to Masta, as several machine guns, cannons, and other weapons come out of his throne. 8-2 The weapons on the throne constantly shoot Masta, as Tendo charges his ultimate attack. 1 Tendo: Sorry, buddy. But in this fight, I have no friends. Tendo releases a huge blast, destroying Masta entirely. K.O. Tendo jumps out of his throne, and raises his hand, releasing a blast destroying the mess that happened during the fight. "The Waifu Wars are over for you.." Tendo said. Then he put on shades, looked into the distance, and said.. "If you get in my way...Your next, Warp." This Melee's winner is.. TENDOTHEGAMER! Tendo appears on the stand, with Ruby Rose. "Death to my enemies!" Tendo randomly yells, while raising his hands and arms up. End Category:Blog posts